Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a storage device, and more particularly, relate to a storage device supporting an encryption operation and a memory controller thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices mainly used as a storage device may include volatile memories such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static RAM (SRRAM), and the like and nonvolatile memories such as an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), a flash memory, and the like. The volatile memories may lose contents stored therein at power-off, while the nonvolatile memories may retain contents stored therein even at power-off.
In recent years, devices using a nonvolatile memory may increase. For example, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a cellular phone, a camcorder, a flash card, and a solid state disk (SSD) may use a nonvolatile memory as a storage device. Among nonvolatile memories, a flash memory may support a function of electrically erasing cell data in a lump. This may enable the flash memory to be widely used as a storage device instead of a hard disk drive.
As use in the storage device increases, the security of data stored in the storage device may become important. Herein, the security of data may be accomplished by preventing unpermitted user from reading data stored in the storage device.